


Addicted

by ElyCorvus



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyCorvus/pseuds/ElyCorvus
Summary: 只是因为其他地方发不了就移交AO3。damn it 我根本还不懂得使用AO3。





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：文中的人物只是形象取自tsv及其生活圈的角色，性格描写则源于视频设定与笔者妄想的结合，一切情节不指向真人，也并不代表笔者对他们有相关误解甚至期待，更不意味着向其他人宣扬文中部分内容是正确、正当的。同时请准备好随时退出阅读。  
> 关键词：黑化破三轮；明知故犯的OOC；AU (Novelist×Soloist)；粗俗语言；大量对话；堕落失望的艺术家；精神病人；任性的意识流；别问，问就是B左。
> 
> 简介：嗖地一声拨动神奇开关！BaE没有生活在快乐国度，而是像笔者一样待在一个到处都是疯子的地方。嗯……什么东西都是漆黑黏稠的，除了——

【1】  
　　“Brett，该吃药了。”Eddy向正伏案奋笔疾书的青年递上温水和几粒药片。对方毫无反应，仍紧绷高速地写着东西。于是Eddy接着说，“你看新闻了吗？一个在银行工作的女孩子，就因为一个客户按机器触摸屏特别用力，她说她看得难受……回过神来她已经把对方的手指咬掉了。”  
　　“唔嗯。”Brett发出一声闷哼。  
　　“人们都疯了，变成炸弹，你永远不知道路上和你打招呼的陌生人会不会在下一秒就引爆整条街。  
　　“Brett，你也会咬掉我的手指吗？  
　　“Brett，你不能不理我，吃药。”作为一种强调，他将那水杯又向Brett的方向推了几厘米，杯底和桌面发出的摩擦声盖过了Brett含糊的嘟哝。  
　　Brett终于抬起头，下巴上的胡茬十分狼狈，浓重的黑眼圈让死气沉沉的表情显得呆滞又凶狠，早晨随便梳过的头发经过十几个小时的间或揉搓一片狼藉，刘海乱糟糟地垂了几根戳在眼皮上。他挤了挤眼睛，但视线依旧模糊，勉强辨认出Eddy脸上歪斜的嘲讽表情，他本就耷拉的嘴角更加下垂了。  
　　“你多好啊Eddy，给我这些无微不至的关怀，还有这些毫无用处的止痛剂、让人停止思考的毒药，我马上就要为爱融化，然后治愈所有的疾病了。你多好啊。”他以一种浮夸的声调说着，近乎讽刺，然后发出一声尖锐的冷笑，和他半睁着眼、似梦似醒的表情很不协调。  
　　紧接着Brett看清了Eddy，进而辨认出他并没有露出刚才所看到的嘲笑表情——那歪斜起来的地方乃是嘴角干裂留下的一个疤，于是他看错了。他的视线顺着Eddy的手臂滑下来，发现那些药片也只不过是安眠药，而不是他一直拒绝服用的那些蓝色怪东西。他被提醒了，看了一眼钟表，是下午五点，Brett不太确定他上次睡觉是什么时候，也许他是前天中午起床的，也有可能是昨天的半夜两点。  
　　……那么刚才的发言就是一种很过分的话，即使Eddy看起来不为所动。焦躁和尴尬落到了他身上，但长时间工作的惯性和疲惫感又让他很难感受到它们。  
　　“呃……”Brett想说声抱歉，但那些音节卡在干燥的喉咙里，同时他觉得不该在说出这句话之前去拿桌上那杯温水，藏在身下的手指不安地动弹了几下，最后和他的思维一起当机在原地。总得做点什么，是的，他顺从地吃了药，希望这能弥补他的粗鲁。  
　　“没关系，我知道你不是故意的，但你太累了Brett，得休息一下。”Eddy柔声说，“你老是嫌被子漏风，所以我把四个角都塞起来了。我记得你很喜欢这样缩在里面。还放了热水袋。你得感谢我，我真的不喜欢做家务。”  
　　“你多好啊，Eddy。”他的声音沉了下来，比方才诚挚百倍，但仍习惯性地嘴硬道，“不过这顶多算一种报答，毕竟以前总是我来搞定所有事情。”  
　　Eddy饶有兴致地看着Brett自言自语“我是该睡会了”，脚步悬浮地洗漱、换睡衣，然后钻到温暖的被窝里，他的眼镜摘掉了，鼻梁以下藏在被子里，像极了个在父母催促下终于关掉游戏上床睡觉的男孩。  
　　“噢，你现在也在搞定所有事情，只不过你同时也搞砸了很多事情。快睡吧，明天九点我会叫你起床。”  
　　Brett看起来并不想睡觉——他直勾勾地盯着Eddy，烧灼般的视线从领口移动到腰际，又游过他的脚踝和手臂，最终停在Eddy的脸上，好像要把他的头颅钻个对穿。  
　　“你多坏啊，Eddy。你根本不想我睡觉，你用伪善的行为掩饰如此不纯的动机，你多坏啊，Eddy。”他坐起来，伸手抓住了Eddy的手腕，用了十成的力道，以致手指周围的皮肤扭曲发白。  
　　Eddy感到有点疼，然后他被猛地向前一拽，几乎趔趄地摔倒在床上，但他没有——Brett的另一只手接住了他，尽管是以环抱他的腰的方式。实际上，他直接摔在了Brett身上。  
　　“你骗我到床上来，你要和我一起在床上……做点什么，这就是你的企图，你这假的正人君子，居心不良的好朋友，你要害我累死在这间屋子里。”Brett气喘吁吁，撕扯着Eddy的上衣，“对不对？不然你为什么要穿这件黑色的衬衫？你为什么要解开两个扣子？你为什么要在我眼前晃来晃去，展示你这细得过分的腰，还有圆润又宽阔的肩膀，你和我炫耀它们是怎么吸引到那些漂亮可爱的女孩——还有男孩们的，是不是？”  
　　他压着半身赤裸的Eddy，用手臂支起了自己，怔怔看着那轮廓分明的锁骨和略有僵硬的熟悉脸庞。Eddy好像瘦了一些，他们俩这段时间都瘦了很多——房间里很安静，只听到壁炉里燃烧的噼啪声和两个人喘气的声音。  
　　“你为什么不反抗，你应该跳起来打我一拳，骂我是混账、是一事无成的废物，然后揍我到我爬不起来。这样你就可以起身整理你那些浆得整齐的衣领，回到那些快乐又团结的正常人之中，做你的精英独奏家了。”  
　　“别这样，Brett。”Eddy推了推Brett的肩膀，没有推动，于是他继续被压着，“你不是自己笔下的什么男主角。别说这些东西，别胡思乱想，好好睡一觉。”  
　　“浆得整齐的衣领……对，还有漂亮女友给你买的领带，皮带，袖扣……”Brett沉入了自己的世界里，他继续扯着Eddy的衣服，“我没法看你穿着它们。你却故意穿着它们，显得你是多么事业成功、多么体面而圆满，为什么？”  
　　“为什么？”他又问了一句，声音发抖。他抬头看着Eddy，眼睛发红。  
　　“为什么，Eddy？你喜欢这样，你故意刺激我，你在等我像这样粗暴地把你拖到床上，扯掉你的衣服，我喋喋不休地抱怨，你却像个从不失去耐心的仿生人妻子，顾左右而言他，无论我说什么——你只是平静地告诉我，‘别胡思乱想’。我猜到你接下来要说什么，你安慰我，瓶颈期会过去的，我会走好这条路，一切都会好起来，对不对？但那些好日子他妈的永远不会来，永远。”  
　　他的双手像找东西一样地在Eddy身上乱摸，粗糙的掌心反复拂过起伏的肌肉线条和关节处清晰可见的骨骼，最后停在他颈侧的琴吻上。Brett也摸了摸自己的脖子，他知道那里有相同的赤褐色痕迹-——所以他刚才摸了两个人的脖子吗？还是都是他自己的？Brett感到纳闷，他凑近Eddy的脖子，近得闻到了他用的香水里面橙花和檀香的气味。他又开始分不清那究竟是琴吻，还是人类留下的吻痕。这让他焦躁，于是他将自己的嘴唇覆在那块光洁而有香料味的皮肤上，它随着Brett的舔吻变得湿漉漉，看起来又脏又性感。  
　　——你也会咬掉我的手指吗，Brett？  
　　他的脑海里闪过这句话。他的舌头感受到皮肤下的颈动脉在跳动，就在这几毫米的距离内，是Eddy年轻而健全的生命力。Brett或许会选择咬断这条血管，然后让那些鲜红的、富氧的血液肆意流进他的喉管，这样他或许有机会体会到分毫的美满快乐。  
　　Brett想象着那种腥甜、炽热的味道，像是冬日里温暖的葡萄酒，微涩的口感和醇厚的回甘，以及它落入胃中、熨帖的强烈存在感。  
　　他感到很渴，于是去吻Eddy的唇，Eddy则选择偏过头；一个很小的角度，恰好躲开了接吻的方向。  
　　“别这样，Eddy，别这样对我。你以前很活泼的，会骂我傻。你会说我得给自己的选择负责任，你会开玩笑说……或许丢下我是最好的选择。让我自生自灭，对。不是这样，不是这样子……不是这样，既不离开我，又不伤害我。你不要我亲你吗？那干嘛不起身走开呢？别以为我不知道你力气有多大。你故意——故意让我压着你，却不让我亲你。”  
　　“你多坏啊，Eddy。”Brett高高地扬起眉毛，嘴唇又开始颤抖着喋喋不休，伸手搔了搔Eddy下腹的毛发然后心不在焉地玩弄起他的生殖器，好像那只是一团待整理的棉布。但它却在这种随意的逗弄下逐渐仰起头，终于给Brett坠了铅的嘴角添了一点笑意。“太好了，我刚刚甚至以为我在奸尸来着。小Eddy远没有大Eddy那么坏，它总是很诚实……很可爱，它不会故意不理我。”  
　　Eddy抬起一条腿，膝盖抵着Brett的肩阻止了他接下来的动作。  
　　“我能说话了吗？”他用一种冷淡的语气说道。  
　　Brett没回答，只是笑得更开心了些。他停了手，乖巧倾听的姿势像是等待什么重要的演讲发表。  
　　“首先，我不敢相信你还提起我的女友……我三个月前就没有女友了。她离开我，都是因为你，Brett。”他的语气虽然平淡，却没什么指责的味道，反而像一种甜腻的埋怨。  
　　“噢……对不起，这是我欠你的，Eddy。”  
　　“你不欠我，你欠她的。她很好，你却伤害了她——很严重地。”  
　　Eddy说得很慢，合着一字一顿的节奏，他一颗一颗解开Brett睡衣的扣子。  
　　“她前天联系我，问候你还有你姐姐。我却失去了她，我好可怜。”然后脱掉它。  
　　“Brett，全怪你。我真的应该马上搬出这个鬼地方，离开之前还要先揍你一顿。至少得看到你悔恨地大哭一场。”然后扒下他的睡裤。  
　　“但我没有，为什么呢？”  
　　Eddy的手停在Brett腿间。他轻轻地扯动那块深灰色的布料，一个充血的、扎眼的东西跳了出来。  
　　“太难看了吧，你硬得像石头。”  
　　他丢下这么一句话，就不再做任何动作。Brett知道接下来该怎么办。  
　　“Eddy，我知道为什么，因为你离不开我，Eddy。我照顾你太多年了，在学校里面，在乐团里面，在巡演的时候——杂事我一手包揽，你只管负责好好待着，做你自己的事，通常是练琴，当然还有给我加油。你嫌弃我，你离开我？你这被娇惯的孩子。你不会这么做的。”  
　　“你还是那么自以为是，Brett。”  
　　“嘘——嘘，别反驳得那么快。我们从来不吵架，记得吗？”  
　　“我们现在也没有在吵架。”  
　　“噢，你说得对，实际上我们正在‘打架’。”Brett的手指在Eddy的股间忙活，他太急了，挤了太多润滑剂，一部分滴到了床单上，尴尬（但没人在意）的咕啾水声此起彼伏。  
　　“Eddy，你多坏啊。你把话题岔开了，说的还不是实话。你不在意女朋友的，你在意我。我比她和你相配得多了，至少我们住在一起，还能随时随地滚床单。”说到这，他粗喘了一下，又有点像笑了一声。“只有我能让你满意了。一个胡子拉碴的邋遢老青年，荒废了他原本的事业，挣扎在半死不活的路上，和你的光鲜华丽形成鲜明对比，独奏家先生。而你可以一边欣赏他的惨状，一边享受他充满内疚和虔诚的性爱服务。你养着他，你照顾他——不过他是你的工具。一切都很好，很均衡。”  
　　“你不是工具，你是我的朋友，Brett。我没有欣赏你的惨状，这是暂时的——”  
　　“——黎明前的黑暗，对不对？”他用力地挺进Eddy身体里，让对方发出一声短促的呻吟。“求你了，没人天天和朋友上床。我们早就不是了。你也很早就不听我说话了。我除了把你操得嗷嗷叫之外还有别的沟通方法可选吗？”  
　　他加快着频率，“你说着‘一切都不对’，一边默许这一切。就好像所有事情都是我的责任一样。你知道吗？不反抗也是引诱的一种。你还是把所有事情都推给我做，就好像以前那样……”  
　　“但没有你，这一切都没有了。我真糟糕，我没用得很，还要这样欺负你哩……我不该抱怨，Eddy，我离不开你，Eddy，某种意义上说，这也挺好的。”这句话比起陈述更像一种询问和确认，他说完后便目不转睛地看着Eddy的脸。  
　　“你离不开我，Brett。”Eddy简略地复述，因为这句话确实没什么回答的必要，另一个原因是Brett正猛烈地弹奏他的G弦，他实在无暇从叫唤的间隙里挤出一个比较长的句子。“我也不会离开你的。”  
　　Brett像是终于听到了他想听的话，嘴角几乎咧到耳根，笑得傻乎乎的。  
　　“拜托，Eddy。”他低沉、微弱地发出一声模糊的请求，Eddy知道那指的是什么，于是他稍微支起上半身，将自己的嘴唇送到Brett颊侧。这通常意味着一个重要的许可，能让Brett狂喜的无价赏赐。  
　　不论Eddy是否真的乐意，Brett急切地吻他、用舌撬开他的牙关，未来得及吞咽的唾液顺着下巴流下来，他的低吼被压在咽喉深处，同时粗鲁地射在了Eddy里面——时机恰当的热吻或许是能让Brett高潮的唯一方式。  
　　“我可能应该把药留到现在吃，Eddy。我不确定它是否还有用。”  
　　“躺下吧，Brett。你马上就会体会到双倍安眠药的效力。”  
　　“你说得有道理。”他沾到枕头便睡着了。  
　　  
【2】  
　　这一切是从三个月前开始的。  
　　创作并不容易，Brett正陷入瓶颈，而他为了维持产出，不得不用各种方法压榨灵感。很快地，谈心和奶茶都不再有用，咖啡因、熏香、音乐演奏能够激发的灵感也十分有限。  
　　Brett说，“我的思维太局限了，得拓宽视野。”然后就开始隔三差五地整日出门。偶尔他回家的时候，衣服上诡异的位置蹭着化妆品，肩颈处还有些抓痕。他毫不介意地拿给Eddy看，并说这是他去探望他的姐姐的时候，她情绪失控挠的。Eddy接受了这套说辞，但坚持要怪腔怪调地讽刺Brett一定是出去鬼混，所以才故意光明磊落地用这个当借口。  
　　“我无意管你到底要去哪啦，但Brett……你去看你姐姐会不会太频繁了？我以为她的主治医生不会同意的。”  
　　“我并不会经常去直接见她。有时候我只是坐在远一点的地方看她……我可能有点喜欢待在医院了。那里有各种各样不一样的人，比外面的人丰富、有意思得多。有时候用另一个视角看看这个世界也挺有趣的，我听他们说话，那真是充满了常人不能有的灵光闪现。”  
　　Eddy认为这话固然没错，但“喜欢待在医院”听起来不像一件好事。随后他直接忽略了自己打算提醒一声的想法：尽管人们已经开始使用毒品催生灵感了，也许一个小说家做什么都不奇怪……但那可是Brett，永远搞定一切的，强大、自律、能干的男人。  
　　每当他想到一个问题，都会马上发现Brett比他更早地觉察、甚至已经解决了它。而一切对于Brett的担心，也都只需要当成错觉。  
　　永远轮不到他操心，Eddy放心而遗憾地想着。  
　　Eddy没有问Brett为什么开始狂热地喜欢穿长袖衬衫，哪怕一天的最高温有29℃。在这一点上他慢慢变得有点像艺术家了，他们总会有一点无伤大雅的怪癖。何况Brett穿衬衫的样子实在是很养眼，Eddy看习惯之后也觉得挺好的。  
　　如果那天晚上，他照样忽略那些奇怪的声响、没有走进Brett的房间，一切是否会有些不同？  
　　正是三个月前的某个晚上，半夜一点四十五分，Eddy记得很清楚，他听到一些模糊的低吟，正当他以为或许是Brett忘记在自慰的时候控制音量，又听到一些塑料纸撕开的声音，还有液体滴在木地板上的黏稠响声，和窗外的淅沥雨声混在一起，一切都让他感到诡异不安，于是Brett房间门缝里透出的一丝昏黄光线变成了粘连引导他的蛛丝，直到他开起门来，看到那些他从未料想过的画面。  
　　Brett并没有像往常那样缩在被子里，而是穿着笔挺地站在桌边，甚至连头发都梳成了整齐漂亮的样子。桌面上的稿纸凌乱散开，还沾了零星的墨点，钢笔没有盖上，被甩在一个角落里。而他右手取代钢笔位置的是一把小匕首——Brett正在割自己的左腕，然后呆呆地望着血液顺着手指滴到地上。他穿着平时喜欢的藏青色衬衫，下摆一丝不苟地扎进西裤里，逆光的、静止的侧颜被台灯镶上金边，显得过分英俊。  
　　这画面首先并非吓到Eddy，而是让他感到“很美”，这个事实首先就让他吃了一惊。Eddy犹豫是不是应该装作无事发生过，或者让这突兀的叨扰显得更自然些，但已经没有必要——Brett发现了他。  
　　“Eddy？”他挤出一个俏皮的假笑，“你来得正好……可以帮我拿块布吗？我不小心弄到地板上了。”  
　　这声音刺痛了Eddy，他快步上前抓起Brett的双臂，（可能太迟）把小刀扔到一边。现在他离光源更近了，轻松看清Brett左手臂上贴满的蝴蝶胶布，之下是密密麻麻的划痕，有些已经愈合、有些是暗红的痂，还有些是新鲜的伤口，还在渗出血珠。  
　　“难以置信，你在干嘛？”他干燥地问道，马上发现这是个不好回答的问题。他扫了一眼桌上的稿纸，找到了答案。Eddy对小说不特别感兴趣，所以最近也一直没问Brett到底在写什么。  
　　“Brett，你写一个东西，用不着非得去感觉它们！”  
　　“我只是觉得这样很有效果。而且你看，也无大碍——”  
　　“——很有！”  
　　“没什么大不了的，Eddy。我只是在为我想得到的东西付出代价，而且我觉得值得。”Brett听起来平静过了头，理智、冷淡得可怕。“你不用担心……也别着急，我们从不吵架，犯不着为此破例。”  
　　“为什么——你的重点很歪，你介意一些奇奇怪怪的事，而有些大不了的玩意儿又被你云淡风轻地带过。好吧，我可以不计较这个东西到底怎么回事，只要你答应我别再做些在自己身上拉刀口的蠢事。”  
　　“吸毒也不行，都算自残，都不行。”一些不可能的事情看来似乎有可能，于是他又如此补充道。  
　　“你愿意帮我吗？”  
　　“当然，什么事都行。只要——”  
　　“你愿意？什么都？”  
　　Eddy看到Brett的表情变了，眼神也深邃而炽热起来。他的嘴角抽动着，似笑非笑，又像是哭泣的前奏。他向前快速走了两步，又急促地停下，迟疑地问道：  
　　“真的吗？Eddy？”  
　　Eddy不记得自己回答了什么。  
　　那天晚上是他们第一次做爱——可能很难称为做爱，因为那只是一种混乱、急切的碰撞，一种黏稠而病态的越界行为。基本上是Brett主动，他不知满足地索取，而Eddy只需要自然而然被动地参与进去。他们身上留下了很多互相划伤的红痕以及撞击造成的淤青，但这些小伤痕和后续的疼痛比起来简直不足一提；比如Eddy发现了Brett早就在他自己房间里装了摄像头，只为了观察自己半夜有没有梦游或者说出奇怪的话（然后作为参考素材，或许）。  
　　因此，那场荒唐的性爱全程自然也被拍了进去，还被Brett留了下来。  
　　之后的第三天，Eddy就一头雾水地和女友分手，除了她的几滴眼泪和一个爆炸性事实之外一无所获。  
　　“你为什么要把录像发给Toni？”他没有马上冲上前把Brett暴揍一顿，真是个奇迹。因为一切都太突然、扑朔迷离，像一场梦。Brett没有任何理由这么做，而他要是现在就把他撂倒在地上，可能就无法解决这个疑问了。“我以为那只是……”只是一个不得已的选择，一个两个人的小秘密。他不太确定自己是为了什么而恼怒。  
　　“你们分手了吗？”  
　　“是啊！”如你所愿？这句话Eddy没说出口。他不能解释为什么自己会认为Brett在期待着他和女友分手。  
　　“对不起，Eddy。但我现在……有点高兴。”他毫不掩饰地露出微笑。  
　　太多“为什么”和“竟然”，一并涌上Eddy的脑海，几乎让他晕厥。就像他以为Brett不会吸毒那样，他扔掉了太多“错觉”，同时扔掉了很多或许其实有必要的担心。以往，他们之间通常不需要太多沟通，三言两语、几个眼神足够理解对方的意思。而此刻Eddy却产生成百个疑问想要抛给Brett，同时抛给他自己；在不知不觉间他已经快要搞不懂Brett了。他看着他，依然穿着藏青色的衬衫，捧着一杯茶，端正平静地坐在窗边。但他又已经是Eddy不太认识的人了——Eddy也想不出来这是什么时候发生的。他冷静的皮囊下涌动着焦躁，活泼的语气虚浮而做作，他能若无其事地割自己的手腕。  
　　他们住在一起，而Brett巧妙地避开Eddy的视线、日渐换掉了他的内核，漂亮地崩坏、变质了。他引以为傲的细腻洞察力，也被Brett给惯坏、欺瞒；愤怒变成了自责。  
　　“你为什么要写小说？”Eddy终于从那些疑问中挑出了一个。  
　　“我感到厌烦了。普通的生活，所有——大部分人都是连体人，连快乐都一成不变。”  
　　Eddy分辨出这些其实是小说里的台词。这一切都很糟糕，Brett比他想象中病得严重得多。即使他今天继续追问下去，很可能也一无所获。  
　　“你还需要我吗，Brett？”  
　　“永远，Eddy。”  
　　“我会陪你到你好起来，帮你达成你需要的。希望到时候你能说一句实话。”  
　　“你才应该说实话，Eddy——你现在其实很高兴。”  
　　“胡说。”Eddy摔门走了。  
　　  
【3】  
　　之后，一切都显得理所应当起来。  
　　Eddy安排着陪Brett去看医生，他们也整理了卧室，睡到了同一间房里、同一张床上，这样Eddy得以观察（或者说监督）Brett，顺便照顾他的起居。  
　　当然——无疑地，还有随时随地滚床单。  
　　不过起初这两个月状况并不算好，Brett愈发神经质、稀奇古怪，相对应的是他的小说颇有起色，乍一看像是他把自己的神志注入作品里一样的怪象。他越来越喜欢用小说里的台词作为自己所说的话，而且非常疑神疑鬼，有一次Brett甚至怀疑Eddy和他的主治医生“私通”，把他逼问得哭笑不得。  
　　“他又老又丑，我和他有什么好搞的？”  
　　“我也又老又丑，你就好这口的。”  
　　“不要偷换‘又老又丑’的概念，Brett。我只是和他说几句话。”  
　　“‘几句’听起来过分亲昵了。”  
　　“我只是请他好好帮你，这可以吧？”  
　　“可以。”  
　　  
【4】  
　　现在是早晨七点半，Brett仍在呼呼大睡。直到九点喊他起床前，Eddy有一点时间出门拿这周的药。  
　　药房的阿姨已经认得Eddy，热情地冲他问候。  
　　“你的朋友还需要这种药吗？我都没见过有人需要吃三周以上的哩，”她点着额头思索，“有一次有个医生在这儿说，不仅有成瘾性，用久了还会造成脑损伤什么东西的……”  
　　“啊……他这个是特殊情况？我也不懂，医生开的方子就这么写的。”他笑着耸耸肩，把那张小纸条递给她看。  
　　“也是啦，我们也不是医生，不要乱想那些七七八八的了，等下反而错。”她熟练地装好递给Eddy，“你记得吗？这个药片之前换包装了，今早还有个年轻人来的时候抱怨，说这个现在和安眠药长得一模一样老是拿错，我就送了他两个有颜色的盒子把它们分开。你这袋子里我也放了两个，让你朋友当心点啦。毕竟药不能乱吃的。”  
　　“这么有心，谢谢您啦。”  
　　  
【5】  
　　是的，这一切都会过去。Eddy整理好桌面上散乱的稿纸、把那些揉成团的扔进垃圾桶，然后去喊Brett起床。  
　　Brett在上午的一片暖阳中醒了过来。他挤了挤眼睛，但视线依旧模糊，勉强辨认出Eddy脸上歪斜的嘲讽表情。  
　　那一定是他看错了。  
　　  
　　-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 后记  
> 　　BaE真的很好，好到我想要毁掉他们的程度……  
> 　　在这个世界里，人们逃避现实、浪费天赋……而难得抓住机遇了的人则被认为是走了捷径或者付出非常人企及（且病态的），大家并不真的欣赏奋斗，只不过通过拒绝赞扬“努力”以外的优点来拒绝承认才华的分配是天生不公平的。同时，不走寻常路的人会受到全世界（甚至他自己）的阻挠。  
> 　　因此我努力设想了一个平行时空里面两个人各自黑化会是什么样子，一个从外面黑化，一个向内部黑化……然后互相伤害又彼此深爱的狗血剧情会是什么样的。  
> 　　但前两段只是自己想说的碎碎念啦。本文大体上只是一篇谈恋爱的无脑爽文，并没有什么深刻的中心思想，甚至结构上都够糟的……  
> 　　Addict是个有趣的词，有些成瘾、依赖、痴迷之类的意思，相当好地把各部分串在一起了。上次《Crush》的标题我也觉得不错，很少有这种“文题姑且有所相关”的时候。  
> 　　感谢阅读到这里的朋友，玷污你们双眼，笔者放心地退坑谢罪了（。


End file.
